leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Recent League Stuff 2
'Hey guys!' Here I am with another random multithread *cough*''butthurt*cough*'' post about what is going on in the League. Why #2? Well, I already posted such thing long time ago, and I think it might match this theme too. I wasn't too active on the wiki for some time, mostly due to lack of topics and short break from the League - here I am again. The HUGE WALL OF DOOM TEXT begins right now. ' ' Really Riot? Quite original ability set completely killed by incredibly boring and weird lore. It's indeed another mage (whose we already have a plenty of), but his abilities are not really bad. is something far different out of what we have in League. But seriously, floating eyeball with tentacles that seeks for knowledge by... DESTROYING STUFF... It really feels like they just wanted to create something with tentacles. Admit it or not, I see no other reason (maybe except releasing a new champion, durr). But as well, it's a true mage from void - does not counts, too. Now we need only a support, and void team is ready. ' ' A bit slowpoke with this topic, but why not? If you ever wondered what is the definition of truly broken, here it is. , because + is enough to crit all the time (almost). And a shield. , because small AoE crits every second is nothing to worry about. "It's only death, nothing serious". , because my teammates might not pick any knockup (sure...). , because screw your skillshots bro! , because taking damage is overrated. Ah, I almost forget, screw your skillshots bro twice. And finally, , because suddenly appearing in a teamfight with style is good! And I thought is the critdunk master. Who really cares about reduced crit damage when doubled crit chance is still out of mind? Fact #1: He is not in top 10 winrates at soloQ. Anywhere. Fact #2: He is in top 10 winrates at team ranked Q right from bronze up to diamond. We all know. 'New name for jungler's role' We have two positions that are mostly dominated by 2-4 picks and you can see them in 90% of matches. The first one is support. The second one is jungle. But I propose a new name here - ! HE IS EVERYWHERE. ALMOST EVERY GAME. You don't even have to jun... *cough*, at your side of the map - just go counterLeeSin for nearly all the game. Profits? 1 - They won't catch you anyway. It's all made out of escapes! Dash to anything you want - enemy champion, enemy minion, neutral creep, allied minion, allied champion or even a ward, and if it's not enough, use your kickass slow or them away. 2 - You can easily 1v1 most of junglers. And they are really not going to escape. 3 - Steal any buff you want with your (certainly)kickass wave of sound + smite! 4 - Getting vision is not only getting vision, you also let yourself escape. When you already enough long ('till 6) get your AD items - don't bother about defenses, as you're not getting hit - and nuke your enemies to hell with ridiculous AD scalings! Fun fact: is considered as hard champion. Sure. Learning how to use your abilities and combos might take some time, but after that he is PLAIN EASY - enter, nuke, escape. Don't think too much - you will survive in 95% of cases. If you manage to get 3/0 before 10th minute, your damage is so high that you only khiihyahhikku your opponent and he already dies (!!!). Maybe I went a bit too harsh here. Well, it's just a ranged melee tanky-DPS assassin mage tank-support junglerLeeSin-er . It's nothing extraordinary. Nerf is coming soon, luckily. ' ' I can't believe it happened. The best boots ever. Suitable for anyone. Awesome engagement/roaming tool. Not anymore. Now those suck hard. Holy Rito, how could you?! How am I going now to follow up at fights? 25 movement speed? Are you out of your minds guys? I don't really care about cost reduction, since it won't compensate at all... And 200 more gold won't change anything at level 6 recall when LeeSin-ing. And how am I going to troll with Homeguarded Boots of Mobility + 5x Zeal? Oh wait, I still can! And now it's even cheaper! R.I.P. Best boots ever. 'Enough of random crying!' Thank you for reading this huge wall of doom! Post your feedback in comments! Category:Blog posts